In the prior art of flat panel display, an amorphous Silicon (a-Si), a low temperature poly-Silicon (LTPS) or an amorphous Indium Gallium Zinc Oxide (IGZO) is used to drive thin film transistors (TFTs) as a semiconductor active layer. Electron mobility of the a-Si is lower than 1 cm2/V−1 s−1 and limits display area and speed of logic control. Although electron mobility of the LTPS is higher, the leakage current is big and is affecting touch accuracy and touch operation experience. Although leakage current of the amorphous IGZO is smaller, the amorphous IGZO is very sensitive to water, oxygen and light and is affecting the life. More importantly, after bending and folding several times, the amorphous semiconductor material and the polycrystalline semiconductor material of the above several arts used to the soft display substrate is very prone to cracking phenomenon, so that the display will appear spots, black lines, bright lines, etc.